An example of such a hydraulic antivibration support is given in document JP-A-59 037 348.
Nevertheless, the antivibration support disclosed in that document is relatively complex and expensive, and it is not always possible to make a constricted passage of desired length, it being understood that the vibration frequency at which the support provides optimum damping depends on said length.